Een heel nieuw leven
by jaymesswan
Summary: Het gaat over het leven van Bella, die haar broer is verloren en doordat ze er niet overheen komt verhuis ze samen met haar ouders naar Amerika in het plaatje forks.
1. Chapter 1

h1. Amerika.

2 maanden geleden overleed mijn broer (taylor). hij betekende heel veel voor me en kon er niet overheen komen dat hij dood was. hij was omgekomen bij een vliegtuig ongeluk. ze vlogen boven een groot bos werd er vertelt. toen opeens de neer storten. ze weten nu hoe dat gebeuren kon. ze hebben veel van de mensen uit het vliegtuig kunnen terug vinden, maar mijn broer konden ze nergens vinden. ze zeggen dat hij waarschijnlijk is verbrand net als de andere die ze niet konden vinden.

Nu woonde ik in Nederland. mijn ouders wilde verhuizen naar Amerika en ik moest mee. Ze vonden dat ik hier niet meer normaal kon leven overal deed me denken aan me broer. ze dachten dat als ik ver van alles waar ik en mijn broer zijn geweest gingen wonen dat het voor mijn dan makkelijker is om het te verwerken. ik weet niet of dat gaat werken en dan moet ik ook nog mijn beste vriendin (Elisa) ken haar al heen lang en kom daar ook vaak. haar ouder beschouwen mijn als hun dochter. nu ik het nogal moeilijk heb steunen en helpen ze als het nodig is en dat vind ik erg fijn. Elisa heeft ook een broer (Cody). Cody en mijn broer waren beste vrienden. mijn ouders en de ouders van Elisa hebben me een nieuw telefoon abonnement gegeven zodat ik Elisa, Cody en haar ouders altijd kan bellen. ze willen dat ik ze elke dag een keer bel zodat ze weten hoe het met me gaat. Morgen vertrek ik naar Amerika en ga dan in het dorpje Forks wonen. me ouders hebben daar een best mooi huis gekocht midden in het bos. ik vind het allemaal wel prima. behalve dat ik Elisa niet meer zie en haar familie.

ik heb de hele reis naar Amerika geslapen, maar ook echt de hele reis. in de auto naar Schiphol sliep ik. op Schiphol sliep ik, werd wel steeds wakker gemaakt voor dingen weet niet meer wat want daar was ik te moe voor om te onthouden. in het vliegtuig sliep ik en ik de taxi onderweg naar mijn nieuwe huis. Toen we bij ons nieuwe huis aankwamen werd ik wakker gemaakt. ik vreef de slaap uit me ogen en keek naar het huis. "OMG!" "kunnen wij dat betalen?". "ja, het was helemaal niet zo duur als het lijk, mooi toch?". "zeker wel". het huis had overal ramen waar licht naar binnen kwam en was groot. gelukkig hebben we geen beuren want dan zijn de ramen echt geen pretje. "Bella (bella, zo heet ik), zoek jij maar een kamer uit en vergeet niet je moet morgen al naar school dus maak je klaar". "ik zal je rooster zo wel even brengen". ik zocht een mooie kamer uit. me moeder bracht me rooster zodat ik me tas in kon pakken. Toen ik klaar was met inpakken voor school pakte ik mijn koffer uit en daarna ging douche en slapen. het was nog iets te vroeg om te slapen, maar ik wilde er gewoon zeker van zijn dan ik geen zombie ben op me eerste schooldag op me nieuwe school.


	2. Chapter 2

h2. mijn eerste schooldag.

me wekker ging af. ik stond op en kleedde me aan. ik liep naar beneden om te ontbijten en zag dat me ouders ontbijt hadden gemaakt. "moesten jullie niet naar je nieuwe werk?". "nee, we mochten wat later beginnen". "mooi toch, we hebben al lang niet meer gezamenlijk ontbeten". dat was waar en ik was er ook wel blij mee. na de dood van mijn broer was de iedereen zelfstandig geworden. we deden niets meer samen. het ontbijt was heel gezellig, maar ik moest helaas nu echt vertrekken naar school. ik had er eigenlijk helemaal geen zin in. Waarschijnlijk word ik de hele tijd aangestaard en daar kan ik echt niet tegen. ik pakte me fiets en reed naar school. ik moest best een stuk rijden naar school, maar dat vond ik geen probleem.

toen ik op school aan kwam begon gelijk al iedereen te staren. ik ging naar de informatie balie. Ik moest me daar melden en kreeg daar een plattegrond. ik had gelukkig vandaag een kort dagje. op me eerste dag viel er al een les uit. ik had eerst wiskunde. ik moest me daar voorstellen en de hele les werden er vragen aan me gesteld. iedereen wilde van alles van me weten. "waarom ben je hier naartoe verhuist?", "hoe oud ben je?", " heb je vrienden hier?", " heb je broers of zussen?". bij de laatste vraag kon ik geen antwoord geven. ik kon net me tranen inhouden en dat zag mijn docent gelukkig. "oké, we gaan maar eens met de les beginnen". bij de de volgende les ging het precies het zelfde. tijdens de twee lessen heb ik al twee vrienden gemaakt. ik moest tijdens de lessen naast hun zitten en kon het best goed met hun vinden. ik had niet verwacht dat het zo snel ging. in de pauze wilde ik bij hun gaan zitten maar ik kon ze nog nergens vinden. ik haalde eerst maar wat lunch, toen er een groep mensen binnen kwam. ik zag dat iedereen stiekem naar ze keek dus ik keek ook en toen snapte ik waarom ze naar hun keken. ze waren echt belachelijk knap en ze kwamen mijn richting op. "hey bella, jij bent nieuw toch?". "ja dat klopt". "heb je zin om bij ons te komen zitten?". "ja is goed, ik kom er zo aan". "tot zo". ik kocht wat eten en ging bij ze zitten. "we zullen ons even voorstellen". het meisje met blond lang haar, volgens mijn die de vrolijkste van allemaal heet Sam. Haar vriendje heet Austin. het meisje met zwart kort haar heet Ally. haar vriendje heet Quin. er was nog een jongen Jacob. ik vond hem echt heel aardig. het was erg gezellig, alleen iedereen staarde ons aan. ze staarde me al aan, maar niet zo erg. Jacob ging mee naar de volgende les. We hadden de zelfde les en daar was ik wel blij mee. ken ik al iemand en dan kon ik hem beter leren kennen. in deze les mochten de leerlingen geen vragen aan mijn stellen. we hadden biologie en de docent had een practicum geplant die gedaan moest worden. we moesten een kippen hart ontleden. jacob en ik gingen met elkaar en weer iedereen keek ons aan. ik en jacob hadden dikke pret. we hadden eerst de opdrachten die we moesten doen gedaan en zatten toen te kloten met het kippen hart. de docent gaf ons een compliment omdat we het zo goed hadden gedaan, maar hij haalde wel gelijk het kippen hart bij ons vandaan. "dit had ik niet van jullie verwacht, begin maar alvast me opruimen". de stukjes kippen hart lag overal om onze tafel. was eigenlijk best wel goor. toen de bel ging waren we nog niet klaar. de docent ging wel al weg. "ik denk dat ik jullie wel kan vertrouwen dat jullie het opruimen". dus hij liet ons alleen. tijdens het schoonmaken raakte ik soms jake's (zo noemde ik jacob) hand aan en voelde een tinteling door mijn lichaam gaan. ik wist niet wat het was. had ik het koud? toen we klaar waren liep hij mee naar me fiets. hij vroeg maar waar ik woon en hij fietste met me mee na huis. we hadden het over allemaal onzin dingen, maar het was zo gezellig. ik kwam van alles van hem te weten. hij was 17 jaar, hij hielt van gitaar spelen en kite surfen. ik deed ook aan kite sirfen maar kon nog net een paar meter varen. hij zou het me beter leren en zouden kijken wanneer we konden afspreken. toen ik thuis was maakte ik me huiswerk en daarna wat eten voor me zelf. me ouders zouden pas terug komen van hun werk als ik sliep. na het eten ging op me kamer tv kijken en viel in slaap.


	3. Chapter 3

h3. nachtmerrie.

ik liep door het bos. ik genoot van de avond en keek naar de sterren. toen ik opeens iets in de bosjes achter me horde bewegen. ik keek meteen op. er kwam een klein konijntje uit gelopen. hij kwam naar me toe en ik pakte hem op. ik aaide hem en het genoot ervan. toen hoorde ik achter me weer de bosjes bewegen. het konijn beet me en ik liet het los. "au!". ik keek naar me vinger. het bloede heel erg. hoe kan dat zo erg bloeden? ik keek weer terug naar de bosjes. het bewoog niet meer gelukkig. ik wilde weer veder lopen toen iemand een zak over me hoofd deed en een pistool tegen me rug. "werk mee of ik knal je neer". hij bont me vast. ik kon geen kant op en kon ook niet zien. "dit gaat pijn doen". hij sloeg me hard op me hoofd en ik was bewusteloos. toen ik weer wakker werd had ik geen zak meer over me hoofd. ik keek om me heen. ik zag 3 jongens ze leken iets jonger dan mij. "ze is wakker". "we hebben niets aan haar". "je hebt gelijk, ze is niets waard". "we moeten haar afmaken". "ik doe het wel". een van de jongens pakte een pistool en kwam naar me toe. hij stond recht voor me en stond met zijn pistool gericht op mijn hoofd. "weet je zeker dat je het wil doen?". "ja" en hij schoot.

ik werd gelijk wakker. ik was warm en had gezweet. deze nachtmerrie had ik al een lange tijd, maar meestal overleefde ik het. ik ging rechtop zitten en keek me kamer door. huh? zag ik daar nou iemand zitten. ik keek nog wat beter en er zat echt iemand ik weet het zeker. ik deed snel me licht aan en keek. er was niemand te zien. ik had toch echt iemand zien zitten. ik stond op en pakte me mobiel. het was pas 2 uur. ik ging naar het raam wat open stond. pakte een stoel en ging zitten. ik keek naar de sterre dat maakte me rustig. me harte bonkte nog als een gek. toen ik weer rustig was deed ik het raam dicht en ging ik nog even slapen, maar dat was niet voor lang. ik werd wakker omdat ik naar de wc moest en toen moest ik overgeven. me ouders werden er wakker van omdat de badkamer naast hun kamer was. me moeder kwam naar me toe. "hey lieverd, gaat alles goed?" "laat maar dat ziet er niet goed uit". ze kwam naast me zitten en gaf me een knuffel. "had je weer die droom?". "ja, maar dit keer overleefde ik het niet". "ach, liever toch". "het komt wel goed ma". "dat hoop ik wel". "geef je altijd over als je die droom heb?". "nee ma, ik voel me niet zo goed". "ga maar weer terug naar bed" "ik haal wel een emmer voor je en meld je ziek voor vandaag, oké?". "nee dat hoeft niet ik voel me al een stuk beter nu het eruit is". "oké, bel me als je toch niet naar school gaat". "zal ik doen". ik liep terug naar me kamer en zag dat het raam open stond. had ik die niet dicht gedaan? ik keek door me kamer en er was niet te zien. ik deed me raam weer dicht en keek naar buiten en zag iets tussen de bosjes bewegen, maar het stopte snel. ik ging in me bed liggen en me moeder kwam een emmer brengen en een glaasje water. "slaap lekker meisje" en ze gaf me een kus op me voorhoofd. ik dronk het water op en viel weer in slaap en gelukkig had ik niet weer die stomme droom.

**ik hoop dat jullie het tot nu toe een leuk verhaal vinden.**

**laat je reactie achter, dat zou ik heel fijn vinden.**

**tip en hints zijn van harte welkom.**


End file.
